Huey's Girl Chapter 3 Locker Trouble
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: It's the first day of school and Nicky is dressed to inpress. But Nicky isn't very happy with the way Uncle Ruckus speaks to her so she teaches him a lesson Plus what will happen when Jasmine is already hating the school year


Huey's Girl-Chapter 3

Note: Nicky Axing is soul property of me but I do not own Huey nor anyone from the boondock serise by Aaron McGurder

Locker trouble!

My alarm clock rang at 6:00 am. An hour and a half before school. I hated that my mom wanted my to go to Woodcrest Junior High (6th grade). All it was a bunch of white kids bored out of there minds.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed ,letting my feet snuggle into my new pink carpet. I stood up and slowly slugged over to my closet. I picked through the clothes with my eyes narrowed. I wanted to make a good impression. No, not to my teachers, I was already smart. No, not for my peers, I didn't give a fu*k what they thought. But I wanted to impress Huey, just to show him what he's missing. Finally I picked out a zebra print halter top and some skinny jeans and black pumps. I knew momma wouldn't ever let me wear it so I had to act fast so she wouldn't see me.

So I took a shower and dressed. I gave my neck a quick sprits of cupcake perfume. I smiled. This outfit was perfect. I loved the way my hazel eyes popped out. I glanced at my clock. 7:25. If I was going to make the bus I had to get going. So I grabbed my BESTYVILLE tote purse that I used as my book bag and raced down the carpeted steps. "Nicky I-" "Not now mom, got to go!". I walked across the street to the bus stop. Huey and riley was already there. Huey with his face buried in a gray covered book and Riley who was playing his PSP. "Hey guys," I said. Huey look up then quickly look down. I saw a light blush touch his cheeks. "Whoa, Barbie! Yo' look fine!" said Riley. Riley has been calling me Barbie since her heard Nicky Minaj. I smiled. "Thanks, I try my best" I giggled. Then Jasmine walked up to us. She was wearing a pink shirt with a cat on it ,long shorts, and sneakers. She glanced at me. Then she did a double take. "How come you get to wear pumps and a halter top?!" she whined. "Because my parents don't choke my with protection like yours." I say. "Nicky, stop it" says Huey without looking up. Just then the huge Yellow bus pulls up to us. The doors open and inside was a ugly-$$ nigga. He lets Jasmine on but stops Me, Huey, & Riley. "This bus is for kids with an actual future. No GET!!" he yells in my face. Huey and Riley begin walking but I stay in place. "Okay, hold on now! Hold the f*ck on!! Did this ugly $$ nigga just tell my I don't got a future!" you said. That amused you so much. Who was he to talk. " Yea, that's what I said! Now GET!SHOO!" he says walking up the steps of the school bus but before he gets to the second step I high-kicked him where the sun don't shine. He clutched his groin and feel to his knee. He whimpers in pain. You turn back to Huey and Riley. "You guys coming?" I ask. Riley smiles "Yo, this b*tch right here, yo, she gansta!" he said running onto the bus. Huey follows him smiling devilishly.

FF to school

After that ugly nigga called 'Uncle ruckus' got up he was to scared of me to say something so he just drove, mumbling to himself.

When we got of the bus we entered Woodcrest Junior High only to get about 40 whistles from guys trying to get with me. Both Huey's and Jasmine's hand where in fist. Just then the loud speaker blared. 'good morning students, this is principle Mandorez speaking. If you have not received you schedules and locker number's please report to the gym ( room 104), the main office ( room 101), or room 304 to receive you information' thank you.' Me and Huey check the door numbers. 'Where near the gym,' Huey said. So we all followed him to room 104. There was around 20 kids there and 2 lines so we hoped on one line and waited.

Soon we got out info. "I'm locker 309, homeroom 206." Huey said looking at his paper. "I'm locker 208,homeroom 168." said Riley. Jasmine look teary eyed. "What's wrong?" asked Huey, his brow furrowed in worry. I rolled my eyes. "I'm locker 394, homeroom 244." she wept. "Huey hugged her. "Wait thou, if you ain't locker 207, who the f*ck is?" asked Riley. I glanced at my paper. I smiled "I am! Homeroom 206!!". Jasmine's face reddened. "No fair!! How come you get to have a locker next to my Huey-Bear and all the same classes and I'm on the other wing of the school" she yelled. I grind my teeth. " ain't your 'Huey Bear'. I had him first. And 2. I have all that because I'm better than you ." I smirked. I was liking this school already.


End file.
